The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric vehicles are commonly used for various different purposes, such as golf cars, utility vehicles, personal vehicles and transport vehicles. Operators of such electric vehicles can encounter or confront various different terrains and driving circumstance that require various different driving procedure or techniques to safely operate and control the vehicle. For example, it may be desirable for owners of golf cars to restrict the maximum speed at which the vehicle can be driven, while owners of utility, personal and transport vehicles may desire a vehicle capable of higher speeds and/or greater regenerative braking for heavy loads.